


Please Don't Fall Asleep

by DatingStilinski1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Based off a book I read, Biology Partner Cas, Blindness, Depression, Dream hopping, Drugs, Fear, Magical, Omega Dean, Profanity, Shady Cas, Stress, Sucked into peoples dreams Dean, Undercover Cas, Wake by Lisa McMann, Working with the police, not good at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingStilinski1967/pseuds/DatingStilinski1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Dean Winchester has been cursed with what his parents call a gift, but in his mind its a curse. It hurts and it is killing him. He has the ability to jump into peoples dreams... actually its more like he gets sucked into peoples dreams. He has no control and He hates it. Everything was fine. Till someone fell asleep in study hall. Their nightmares were unsettling. When he finds out who it belongs to he doesn't know if he is surprised, The alpha Castiel Novak. Him and his brothers, the local shut in's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My math book slipped from my hands and off the table in the library, making a loud sound as the world around me turned black. My head slams onto the table as the dream starts.

**_I look around. Oh, I am so done with this dream. Lisa has it every fucking study hall!_ **

**_She was bouncing up and down and then got thrown up in a stunt. The cheerleaders that threw her now ignore her while she is suspended in the air. She falls to the floor and a sickening crack echoed throughout the field, but no one turns or cares. She starts to sob and I creep over and she looks at me, her eyes widening._ **

**_"He-help me!!! Why does no one see me or care?!?!" She screams and I flinch. I look away and I can't take it anymore. I hate this nightmare. Tears stream down the brown haired girls face and I try my hardest to pull out of the dream... It doesn't work. I need to wake her up. I can feel my outside body scrambling for something, anything. I hear a loud bang and the dream fades._ **

I come back to, my fingers and toes cramping. I couldn't see anything, I blink rapidly and my vision slowly starts to come back. I feel like I just got hit by a truck. I rub my temples. God that was horrible. I look at the ground, thank you science book for waking her up. I clench and unclench my fists, I couldn't do this anymore. God, I lift up my science book but when I sit back up there was a pack of Twizzlers -My favorite-. I smile and look around for the culprit but no one is in view. I frown and rip it open. Chewing on it. 

* * *

I was 11 and sitting on the school bus. The kid behind me fell asleep, puffs of visible

breath going in and out of his mouth as I black out, my head falling against the seat. I slum[, lifeless as I had no clue as to what was going on.

**_He was playing jump rope with his mother, who all of a sudden desecrated. He screams and my 11-year-old self didn't know what was happening I was horrified. I sobbed until the kid woke up._ **

****

I got home crying and my mother ran to my side quickly.

"Dean?! Sweetie?!" She asks and I tell her the best I could throughout sobs and she calls John, panicked. John runs downstairs and immediately knows what's happening, he scoops me up and comforts me. I cry into my dad's shoulder as Mary runs upstairs and starts to pack up my things and moving them to the other room. When I finally calm down, John and Mary sit me down to talk about me and my fate as a dream seeker. They described it as a gift that is carried in both their families but skipped their generations. I had the ability to jump dreams, many dream seekers used to work with the police or agencies but some locked themselves away so they never had to face pain. And trust me. Dream jumping was painful.

* * *

I was now a freshman at Lawrence high school and it has been 3 years since I started "Dream Seeking" Or as I call it. "Dream sucking" I smirk at my joke as I leave study hall and start my walk home. I couldn't drive because of my 'condition' and people like to take afternoon naps so I cut through the graveyard. No one usually sleeps in the graveyard at 2 pm.

I walk up to my house and unlock the door, seeing my mother with her head in her hands at the kitchen table. Mary was becoming more and more stressed by the day, her manicure chipped more and she was running herself thin with the extra shifts at the hospital. I look down. I had decided to not take the job with the police. I planned to be a shut in. Have them stop by and stuff. I didn't want to help solve crimes with my freaky. I glance at the calendar, only a week till my heart. Only a week till no more Lisa's dream in study hall or Lucifer's dream in chemistry. I was gone for a whole week. Fuck yes. The heat was becoming my favorite time of the month. I drop my bag to the floor and Mary looks up.

"Dean. Baby. Didn't see you there" She smiles and I smile back before sliding into the seat next to her.

"Hey, mom. You look... good" I smile and she nudges me

"Don't lie to your mother boy. That's not good for you" She laughs and I laugh as well, shaking my head at her.

"I'm not kidding! You look good for your age!" I grin and she nudges me with her shoulder and I nudge back. I look down and bite at my cheek, I always felt guilty about not wanting to take the job from the cops (no matter how much they paid) and my mom knew it.

"Dean. Sweetheart. You have to stop thinking about the job. You made a choice, just because it's not the choice I or your father would have made does not mean it's the wrong choice." She says and moves some hair out of my face.

"I-i just don't want to go blind" I mutter and she nods slightly. Another perk of the dream-hopping is that you could slowly go blind, everyone who dreams hopes slowly gets blurry vision but a lucky few go completely blind. Not taking that risk.

"Sweetie. If you go blind we can take care of you forever" she jokes. "If that is what is holding you back then ignore it. Also, your new glasses came. I know your eyes are getting worse" She cards a hand through my hair and kisses my hair line. "Whatever your choice is I love you" She hums and I nod softly.

"I love you mom" I smile and hug her from the side before starting to the stairs, I get about halfway when the world goes black and I take a tumbling hurdle down the stairs.

**_I was in a shed, hiding. This dream was different. I felt something, an emotion. Fear. I felt fear. I stay squatted behind the bucket I was hiding in. I hear a scraping against a wall and I shiver._ **

**_"Come out... come out... wherever you are" A sick voice sings and it makes me want to vomit. This has never happened before. What the hell? A loud yell and a tackling sound come from the other side of the wall made of buckets. I hear a sickening crack of bones as the connection breaks and I snap out._ **

I wake up on the couch, an ice pack pressed to my head and Mary massaging my aching fingers, I still couldn't see anything but shapes and shadows were starting to form.

"Dean. Boy. What the hell happened?!" John asks in a worried gruff voice and I shake my head.

"I-I don't know" I croak and John sighs.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,  
> The craziest friend that you've ever had  
> You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
> Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong.
> 
> ~Melanie Martinez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My parents are fighting again. Not a shocker. You know in some families parents fighting is like? Oh, they are fighting! That doesn't happen often. It's the same in my family except the opposite. It's strange to see them not fighting. Its like I am waiting for a bomb to go off and have some chairs flip. Also. Sorry I havent posted. I was in canada for a long while. Whoops!! Also would It be okay if I changed to 3rd person next chapter then edit these chaters later??? Im a terrible fucking person. also follow me on snapchat for fic updates and shit
> 
> FanFic/Fandom Stuff: knovak46
> 
> Personal: buddygirl326

I sat on my bed in my new room. My father had told me that a new family moved in next door so my room got moved to the attic. It was freezing, I was freezing. What was that dream? It was like I was part of it. That never happened... I mean sure people could sometimes see me and ask for help but I usually didn't feel anything or help for that matter. Also, who the fuck sleeps at 4pm? God. I just want this to stop.

I slam a pillow over my head and groan into it. God Damn it. Maybe it's just another type of dream but one that I haven't experienced yet. Maybe this was normal. Maybe. Probably not. Oh god, am I dying? Is that the light?!

No. That's just the sun signaling that I had been up all night dwelling over random shit, no sleep for me. Again. I sigh and just wait then next half hour till my alarm goes off.

The attic was chilly, a bitter wind drifts through and I shiver and wrap my arms around myself. I stand up as my alarm goes off and change out of my thin pj's into jeans and a shirt, I throw a flannel over it and start downstairs. John was already making himself coffee.

"Can I have some?" I breath out and reach for the mug he had just filled with coffee and he glares, taking it from me. I groan softly and glower at the older man.

"No. You can't this is a very critical cup of coffee for me. If I don't drink it the police force may fall apart because their chief doesn't do his job" He gives a cocky smile. My dad has been gloating ever since he got the position as chief of police. What a son of a bitch. Who gloats when something good happens. Oh wait, me....and everyone else in the human existence.

"Can you make me a cup at least?" I sigh in exasperation and shake my head. "Please, dad? I didn't get sleep" I pout and he chuckles with amusement.

"You're a big boy." He claps my back and I lurch forward. He laughs again before leaving the room. I grumble and start to make my OWN coffee. I sigh with annoyance before putting a tiny bit of sugar in it. I sit at the cool marble countertop and I took a slow sip and shuddered at the cold house but the warm coffee. Sammy bounded down the stairs and I snorted.

"Damn, For such a tiny kid you have the loudest footsteps. You're like a moose!!!" I cackle and wipe my eyes, he grumbles.

"Shut up Jerk" He scratched his terrible bed head and went to the fridge.

"Whatever Bitch. " I smirk and stand up "Alright... Well, I I gotta get to school early. Mrs. Winters was super duper pissed I fell asleep in her class. It's not my fault they were playin' a movie next door" I shrug and Sam snorts before his face going serious.

"Wh...whats it like? Yah know? Seeing people's dreams?" He asks quietly and I look up.

"Its. It's weird. Like I'm invading their privacy. Like I am in their private thoughts" I saw with a frown and he nods, sliding my coffee away from me and taking a sip. I glare "Give it back you bitch!" 

"No jerk!!!" He says and runs away. I huff angrily before getting my keys and getting in my car. I texted him to get another ride to school. I see a beat up car pull out of the driveway next to us. Maybe a kid goes to school here. I yawn and start to take off to the school. 

* * *

 I slept in English. It was heaven. I could finally sleep. FINALLY. I snore on the desk but shoot awake when I feel a jab in my side. 

"Ow Charlie!!" I hissed quietly and she put a finger to her lips. I rubbed my eyes and look around, studying, studying and not one sleeping student. Why did this bitch have to wake me? I let out an audible whine but get interrupted when I feel another jab. Charlie says 'hottie at 2 o-clock.' 

I glance over and my breath hitched in my throat, He was gorgeous. The blue-eyed boy was giving me an avid stare. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and he looks back at the board. I blink and breath out

"Oh my god" I whisper and charlie giggles

"Dean. Stop blushing you will implode on me/" She hit me and I blush deeper. Who was he? No one I had ever seen before. He had dark hair..... dark  _sex_ hair. Oh dear god how I wish I could be the cause of that hair. OH, the EYES DONT GET ME STARTED ON THE EYEYEYEYESSSSS Dear god they were the deepest blue I had ever seen they were gorgeous. Dear Jesus. I couldn't think. All the blood in my brain rushed to my dick. Whoops.... Don't judge.

 

* * *

 

Throughout the day I saw the blue eyed boy staring at me. Each time I looked away with a blush. It wasn't creepy. At first. It got creepy when I walked home (my head hurt and it was dangerous to drive) I heard him following me and at one point I spun around and slammed him into a fence 

"Okay. I don't know who the fuck you are but you need to stop following me." I glare with a venomous tone. 

He blinks innocently and it just makes me more pissed

"Who. Are. You?" 

"My name is Castiel. I'm your new neighbor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for it being so short my lovelys


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am switching into third person writing. I will go back and change the rest of the story later but I just wanted to get this chapter up.

Dean drops the blue eyed alpha and steps back. "So you are the one who moved into that creepy ass house next door?" The tall boy huffed as he slid his hands into his denim jeans. Dean was more concerned with the fact that the kids dreams were so disturbing then he moved into the house next door. Castiels' feet went to the ground and he sighed.

"Yes. My brothers and I moved into the house next door. Is something the matter?" His voice was deep and gravelly and Dean reveled in it. No bad Dean. 

"No. Nothing. It's just... There is another house 3 doors down, why choose the one which is the ugliest thing anyone has ever seen" Dean said as he brushed his hands off on his jeans and started the walk back to his house. Castiel shrugged slightly and sighed

"It wasn't really  _my_ choice but whatever, and think about it this way. If the house was so bad" He paused and looked over at Dean making sure he still had Deans attention "Then they would have torn it down" He said and his voice rumbled up his throat. Dean regretfully shivered at the sound. 

"Yeah yeah whatever" Dean muttered and turned away to keep walking. Cas tilts his head, this was his neighbor, why was he being so rude to him. Cas went inside his house first because it was closest to the end of the street and Dean stared at the house before starting to walk into his own. He was greeted by his tired mother who had just taken a night shift at the hospital. He kissed her cheek and she smiles. 

"Love, how was school?" Mary said in her chipper voice and Dean shrugs 

"It was school. Not good, not bad, just boring" He hums and she nods with a pout.

"I'm sorry kiddo" She pouts some more before sighing. "Was anyone sleeping at school?" She said with empathy in her voice, It was always a sensitive topic for Mary, when Mary was younger she had to watch her older sister go through hell with this curse. May she rest in peace. Died at 17. 

Dean frowns and shook his head. "No. I was good. I did meet our neighbor though" He said and Mary smiles. 

"Oh? What are they like?" She ushered him to go on and tell her about it.

"Well..." Dean paused "It's a senior and a he and he is an alpha." He said just giving the bare minimum. He knew his mom would bug him. 

"Dean! That is not enough! Tell me more. Is he sweet? Did you like him? Could he be your boyfriend?" She waggled her nicely trimmed eyebrows and Dean laughs out.

"No mom!" Dean laughs again and shook his head, a blush creeping behind his freckles which were splattered across his face like golden sun kisses. Its like god took a ton of kisses put them in a bottle and threw it on Deans face, they were all over his nose. 

"So does that blush mean a Yes???" She got excited and Dean sighed, shaking his head. 

"No mom. He is kinda creepy and if those were his dreams I was seeing yesterday I would be very very scared for his mental health" Dean chuckles but slowly comes to a halt when he sees his mother isn't laughing, if anything her face had dropped slightly. "What?" Dean asked. 

"Nothing. Just how bad were his dreams?" Mary said softly, she was slightly worried that the dreams may have spooked her son. Dean shrugs.   
  
"Oh it was nothing. Just a typical nightmare" He lied. He knew his mother was always cautious about dreams after her sister so he didn't want to scare her too much. Dean could handle the dreams well and the psychological part. He just found it truly annoying. "So uhm. How was your day?" Dean asked, trying to steer away from the topic and make light conversation. 

"Oh my day was great!" She snapped out of her funk and was back to her blonde perky self. They talked about nothing as they settled into the couch. Dean turned on a movie before leaning into his mother and falling asleep, inhaling the scent of soap and sanitation. That's what his mother always smelled like (with a hint of roses) and he actually found it very comforting. 

* * *

The next morning Dean left the house, He felt refreshed and better. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before picking up his bag and running outside, he started the walk to school and his body shivered against the chill of the air. He breathed out and his breath swirled in front of him. 

The omega started to fix the bag on his shoulder before yawning.

In about 10 minutes Dean walked into the large school building and let the new found warmth and the chatter over take him. He rolled his shoulders back before starting to walk the way to his first block class. He walked in the classroom and looked at the smart board hanging from the wall to see what their assignment was. As he sat the teacher walked in. And so did his creepy neighbor who he just can't seem to get away from. 

"Class we have a new student" The teachers voice rang "His name is Castiel Novak" She gave an award winning smile and her red hair swayed back and forth, Anna was her name. Her last name Milton. "Castiel, why don't you tell us something about yourself. Hmm?" She said it as more of a demand then a choice. Castiel nodded. 

"Uhm, My name is Castiel. I have 4 brothers and I just moved here from Seattle and I'm not that interesting" He said and looked away. Cas seemed extremly tired.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES ITS UP TJHIS TOOK ME FOrverre


End file.
